


you left your door open

by bakibaki (mangofree)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangofree/pseuds/bakibaki
Summary: Somehow, Kuro is here, at some ungodly hour of the night, wearing only a thin T-shirt and clutching a pillow that he definitely brought from his own bed. He can’t seem to meet Kenma’s eyes, but smiles crookedly, sheepishly, as if he’s done nothing out of the ordinary.“…How did you even get in?” Kenma asks after a pause, still standing awkwardly in the half-open doorway.A tiny vignette of an impromptu sleepover.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	you left your door open

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back from the dead and newly fallen into shounen manga hell  
> without further ado, i present my self-indulgent child kuroken fic

It’s a quiet winter night, and everyone else in Kenma’s house is asleep. He knows that he should be too, but he managed to sneak his 3DS past his mom tonight, which means he’s busy on his 24th attempt to clear the water temple in Ocarina of Time. He’s not too worried about the time, anyway, since it’s a Friday night and there’s no school tomorrow.

Which is why a knock at his door almost makes him jump straight out of his skin. If his mom notices he’s awake, he’ll lose his 3DS privileges for at least a week.

Kenma acts fast; he shoves his 3DS under his pillow, then buries himself underneath the mountain of blankets on his bed.

Instead of just opening, though, the knock continues, a bit softer this time.

…Okay. If it were his mom, she’d have thrown open the door already, but Kenma can’t think of anyone else who’d be at his room at this hour. Maybe his dad? No, that would be weird, since he’s got work out of town for the week.

Somehow, this weird curiosity wins out against the warmth of Kenma’s bed, and so he pulls a thin blanket around his shoulders before sliding out from under the covers. He shuffles his feet into house slippers whose edges are blurred by the darkness, pads over to the door, and opens it.

It’s… Kuro?

 _Somehow,_ Kuro is here, at some ungodly hour of the night, wearing only a thin T-shirt and clutching a pillow that he definitely brought from his own bed. He can’t seem to meet Kenma’s eyes, but smiles crookedly, sheepishly, as if he’s done nothing out of the ordinary.

“…How did you even get in?” Kenma asks after a pause, still standing awkwardly in the half-open doorway.

“Your door was unlocked,” Kuro says in the tiniest voice.

Kenma makes a mental note to double check the front door lock himself from now on. “What are you doing here? At… uh…” Kenma glances down the hallway at the clock, but it’s too dark to see the time. “Whatever time it is.”

“The better question would be, why are you awake at whatever time it is?” Kuro counters.

Kenma shakes his head. “I can’t beat the water temple. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”

Indeed, Kenma is _pretty sure_ that “ _what are you doing here_ ” is a reasonable question when your fourth-grade neighbor-friend turns up at your house at some weird hour of the night, but Kuro’s hesitant expression is somehow making him question that.

Kuro sighs and clutches his pillow tighter, eyes darting around the hallway, everywhere except where Kenma is. Eventually, he fixes his gaze on the floor, then seems to brace himself. “My dad and my grandma are fighting. I can’t sleep.”

Kenma can’t really name the emotion he feels at that.

“…Okay,” he says, because he can’t think of anything else.

“Can I stay here?” Kuro asks, still not meeting Kenma’s eyes.

Well, what is he going to do? Refuse?

Kenma pulls the door open wider and tilts his head as way of invitation. Kuro’s face instantly brightens.

They step into the room together, and Kenma shuts the door before trailing after his friend.

The only light in the room is a dim nightlight placed under the bed, and it casts swathes of waxy light across Kuro’s tan face. If Kenma squints, he can see odd trails of glittery reflections on Kuro’s cheeks— he guesses they’re from tears.

Kuro scrubs his face against his pillow as if to wipe them away, now that Kenma can somewhat properly see him. He sniffs once, then dumps the pillow on Kenma’s bed before sliding under the covers.

Kenma buries a flicker of disgust (how much snot is on that pillow?) before joining him, pulling out his 3DS from under his own pillow to resume his game.

Kuro shuffles over, bunching the covers around them to create a small huddle. Kenma glances over and shifts to create more space, casting them both in the dim blue hues of the console screen.

He doesn’t keep track of the time, but in the span of three unfortunate deaths on Link’s behalf, Kuro has shuffled close enough that Kenma can feel his warm shoulder pressing up against his own. It should be distracting, but instead Kenma’s just grateful for the warmth, and he leans into the touch.

Kuro yawns, his soft breaths warming the small space. It’s late— even Kenma can admit that he’s starting to feel too tired to play, especially on such a frustrating level. His thumb hovers over the pause button when—

“Can I try?”

Kuro looks like he can barely keep his eyes open, but underneath dark circles and heavy eyelids, he’s unmistakably insistent.

Kenma supposes there’s no harm in letting him kill Link a fourth time, so he shrugs and hands him the console.

The first thing Kuro does is walk straight into a wall. Several walls, in fact.

“Uh… Press X to take out the inventory. You can use ZR to lock onto an enemy. And, the trackpad is inverted, so move it in the opposite direction you want to go in.”

The blue light plays out across the lines of Kuro’s concentrated expression, setting his face in soft shadows. Kenma can see the reflection of Link’s sword swings in the dull gold of his pupils. He’s managing to take out a few skulltulas.

After a bit of wandering, he finds one of the small keys, and a triumphant grin alights his eyes as the jingle of the open chest plays. It’s the first time he’s smiled since he came over, Kenma thinks idly.

The smile is short-lived, though, because miniboss encounter music plays just a moment later.

To tell the truth, Kenma has already beaten this part, but he’d given Kuro an earlier save file so he could try to beat it on his own. It’s looking doubtful, though. Kuro’s eyes are narrowed to gold slits, and Kenma thinks it’s probably a combination of both concentration and fatigue.

Unfortunately, Kuro’s Link runs out of health potions within five minutes, sending him into a quiet frenzy.

“Kenmaaa!!” he whisper-yells. “What do I do??”

Kenma stays silent, a small smile playing out across his lips.

Inevitably, Link dies, and Navi flits around him on the game over screen forlornly. Kuro rolls over and kicks his feet a couple of times, upsetting the covers and letting in a draft. Kenma finishes up saving the file and fixes the blankets, then stuffs the 3DS into his schoolbag with one arm dangling off the edge of the bed.

Kuro yawns again, wider this time, and face-plants into his pillow.

“Goodnight, I guess,” Kenma says.

Kuro resurfaces. His eyes glitter, almost cat-like in the darkness. “Thanks. For letting me stay.”

“You always come over anyway, so…”

“Not at three in the morning.”

“It’s three??”

“Shh! Kenma! We have to be quiet!”

It’s more than a little irritating to be told to be quiet in his own room. _That’s Kuro for you_ , Kenma reminds himself.

“Alright, well, try to go to sleep,” Kenma says decisively, rolling away from his friend.

A quiet spell descends over them, accompanied only by the ticking of the clock in the hallway. Kenma is almost on the edge of sleep when Kuro speaks up again.

“I thought… that the fighting would stop once we moved,” he says quietly. It’s barely above a whisper, really, and probably only meant for himself. “It doesn’t matter where we are, I guess.”

Kenma keeps his eyes closed, his breathing even.

“Goodnight, Kenma.”

It takes a while for Kenma to fall asleep after that.


End file.
